Pokemon Season 1 Oscars
by ajnrules
Summary: Lame jokes, repetitive acceptance speeches, and rigged elections...just like the real thing.


Season 1 Pokémon Oscars

_Note: Most of the names mentioned (for director, writers, and technical stuff) in this are real names, but since these awards are based on fictional stuff, the names are just randomly paired with certain episodes. As for costumes, just imagine it. Use the costumes in _Go West Young Meowth_ as a guide._

_The Poké is pronounced POK-EH, not POK-EY. It is shaped like a Golden Globe, only except for a globe on the top, there is a Pokéball instead._

A red carpet was rolled outside of the Cerulean City Gym. Crowds of cheering fans reached out to meet their favorite stars. Limousines lined the streets, where stars in gowns and tuxedos bask in their glory. Some receive shrieks of joy. Others were given the cold shoulder. As the camera pans around them, the Narrator gives the introduction.

**Narrator**: Live…from the Cerulean City Gym…it's the first annual Pokémon Academy Awards! (What Kind of Pokémon are you starts playing) Tonight we will see the best of the best of the Pokémon episodes! (The camera starts flashing around to different characters) Here is Ash, the hero of the series. Here we see Misty, nominated for three acting awards, signing autographs. This is the ever-popular Pikachu, nominated for his performance in _Pikachu's Goodbye_. We see Jigglypuff, who has four nominations, being interviewed by Tracey. (The camera goes into the gym, which is being used as a stage.) Now, let us welcome tonight's emcee, Professor Oak!

Professor Oak walks out. Everybody applauds.

**Professor Oak**: Good evening, everybody. Welcome to the first Pokémon Academy Awards, where we will be awarding awards of merit to deserving winners in various arts and science categories from the first season of Pokémon. (Applause) Ever since Pokémon debuted in early 1997, we've been dedicated to giving audiences enjoyment with every episode. Of course, not all episodes have been great, but that's not our problem. Blame the translators. (Laughter) Anyways, let us sit back and honor the episodes of Season 1.

The screen drops down. The lights turn dark. Clips of the episodes from first season Pokémon play in order while Pokémon music plays in the back. The titles of each of the 85 episodes are displayed as it is shown. None of the clips feature dialogue. After that, Nurse Joy (being the voice that always does the announcing) talks.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome the three Cerulean City sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet!

Music plays, while the Cerulean City sisters walked onto the stage.

**Lily**: Like, we're the BEAUTIFUL Cerulean City sisters.

**Violet**: Yeah, and we're here to announce the winner of the Best Costume Design award

**Daisy**: Which is our specialty.

They giggle and nod with agreement

**Daisy**: So anyways, here are the, like, nominees for the Best Costume Design award.

You know what the Oscars are like. They show scenes from the nominated film, or in this case, episode.

**Lily**: In _Bad to the Bone_, Yuji Egawa managed to, like, perfect the traditional Japanese costumes of Atoshi, and created the Indian costume of Jessie.

**Violet**: Like, yeah! In, like, _Holy Matrimony_, Shoichi Kurokawa faithfully recreated the costumes of the antebellum…like, what does _that_ mean…South.

**Daisy**: For _The Misty Mermaid…_

**Lily**: Yay! That's, like, us!

**Daisy**: Yeah…right. For, like, _The Misty Mermaid_, the costume designer Masashi Yamamoto created the ballet costumes of Team Rocket, as well as the memorable mermaid costume.

**Lily**: In _Pokémon Fashion Flash_, Miki Kuribayashi created the costumes for, like, Ekans and Koffing as well as the costumes for Jessie and James.

**Violet**: Mitsuharu Yoshida's costumes in _Pokémon Scent-Sation_ include the Store Manager costume and the inventive costumes of, like, Ashley's parents.

**Lily**: Like, I think we should win!

**Violet**: Shut up! We're not, like, supposed to show any bias.

**Daisy**: Anyways, the first ever Poké award goes to…

**Lily**: MASASHI YAMAMOTO FOR _THE MISTY MERMAID_!!!

The music plays while a scene from _The Misty Mermaid _plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Masashi Yamamoto.

Lily hands the award over to Masashi Yamamoto.

**Masashi Yamamoto**: (translated from Japanese) Well, gee…I'm actually quite surprised I won. Well, I'll keep this short. I'd like to thank my assistants. I'd like to thank the director. I'd like to thank Misty and her sisters for being so willing to wear those costumes I made, and for tips of what sort of costumes they want. I want to thank the producers of the episode for hiring me, and my family for supporting me. And I'd like to thank the Academy for awarding me with this charming award. Thank you!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy**: Now let us welcome the Fuschia City Gym leader, Koga!

Applause.

**Koga**: Good evening everyone. Sound is a very vital element in all of the Pokémon episodes. Without the use of sound, each Pokémon episode would be 25 minutes of silence. The nominees in the category of Best Sound all excel in their fields. They are: (scenes from episode show) Richard Q. King for _The Case of the K-9 Caper_. Gil Hova for _Electric Shock Showdown_. Talley Sherwood for _Hypno's Naptime_. Gary Chaser for _Pikachu's Goodbye_. David Fisher for _The Song of Jigglypuff_. (Applause) The Poké will go to…David Fisher for _The Song of Jigglypuff_! (Applause)

Music plays while a scene from _The Song of Jigglypuff_ plays in the back.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first Academy Award nomination for David Fisher.

Koga hands the award to David Fisher.

**David Fisher**: Wow. This is a wonderful experience. You know, I never expected to be up here with this…beautiful award…when Alfred Kahn called on me to do the sound for this episode. But I'd like to thank Al and Gail and Norman and Michael and all of my sound staff. I'd like to thank my family, my parents. Finally, I'd like to thank Jigglypuff for not being there so I don't have to wash my face! (Laughter) Thank you for this award!

**Nurse Joy**: Coming up later, Meowth and the award for Best Supporting Actress.

Commercial Break

**Nurse Joy**: Let us welcome the young and talented Best Supporting Actress nominee, Duplica of the House of Imitè! (Applause)

**Duplica**: _Pikachu's Goodbye_ is a touching tale of the power of friendship, and the sacrifice of letting go of those you love. With a poignant script, a moving musical score, and brilliant acting, _Pikachu's Goodbye _is deservedly one of the nominees for Best Picture this year. Here's a scene from this outstanding episode.

The screen falls. The words "Pikachu's Goodbye" appear, and then a scene plays.

**Misty**: Thanks, Brock! That was a delicious dinner!

**Brock**: Heh. What can I say? I'm a great cook!

**Misty**: Maybe it's because the vegetables around here are so tasty! Don't you think so, Ash? (Ash is staring into fire) Ash? Hey, Ash!

**Ash**: Huh? Huh?

**Misty**: Ash, what's wrong? Is something bothering you?

**Brock**: You don't look so good. Do you feel okay?

**Ash**: Never felt better! Everything's fine!

He quickly eats some food, but stares into space again. Misty and Brock look at each other. Later, Misty and Brock have already fallen asleep, but Ash continues to stare into the flames. He sees Pikachu alone, and the surrounded by other Pikachu. Flashbacks appear.

**Misty**: This place must be perfect for those Pikachu!

**Brock**: I think it's the best thing for Pikachu to be here with its own kind!

**Ash**: Here with its own kind…

A wind blows the flames out.

**Ash**: Ah! Uhhh…

Fade to black. Everybody applauds. Professor Oak walks up to the podium.

**Professor Oak**: That was such a charming episode! I think I cried when I first saw it. Of course, Gary just shrugged and said, 'Only a loser would give away his best Pokémon like that' and walked away. (Laughter) Anyways, let's welcome my grandson, Gary Oak!

Gary walks out!

**Gary**: Hey guys, it's great to be here! Of course, the writers don't want to be making loser jokes about Ash, so let's just get right into the award for Best Art Direction, which only a _loser_ wouldn't know what it means. (Laughter) The nominees are (storyboard art and scenes from the episodes show) Eikichi Takahashi and set decorator Norihiro Yoshikuwa for their unique interior of the UFO set in the episode _Clefairy Tales_. Katsuyoshi Kanemura and set decorator Toshio Kobayashi turned a sprawling city into a garbage dump for _Go West Young Meowth_. For _Mystery at the Lighthouse_, Sanae Miyauchi and set decorator Kiyomi Kobara created the beautiful ocean landscape and the mysterious lighthouse. Masatoshi Muto and set decorator Etsuhito Mori created the terrain of lava and rocks in _Volcanic Panic_. Finally, Yasuyuki Inaba and set decorator Yasutoshi Kawai created the brilliant interior of the Cerulean City Gym in the episode _The Water Flowers of Cerulean City_. Okay…and the award goes to…Katsuyoshi Kanemura and production designer Toshio Kobayashi for _Go West Young Meowth_!

The winners embrace and as they go up, a scene from _Go West Young Meowth_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for both Katsuyoshi Kanemura and Toshio Kobayashi.

The awards are handed to the two.

**Katsuyoshi Kanemura**: (translated from Japanese) Thank you, Gary and the Academy for such a brilliant award! You know, when I first learned I got to turn Hollywood into a garbage dump, I was shocked and overjoyed at the same time. (Laughter) Of course, we didn't turn the real Hollywood into a garbage dump; otherwise we would have gotten in serious trouble. (More laughter) I'd like to thank my family and friends who supported me all these years, the director and the other staff members, and my partner!

**Toshio Kobayashi**: (translated from Japanese) I don't know what to say. I would like to thank the Academy for voting for this movie, as well as my family, my friends, my partner, and everybody who helped me get through this movie!

Applause. The people walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Let's welcome one of the few talking Pokémon and one of tonight's nominees, Meowth!

Applause.

**Meowth**: Thanks everybody for such a wonderful applause! I'm here to present the award for Best Supporting Actress. Before we see the winner, let's see who the nominees are! Duplica, for _Ditto's Mysterious Mansion_…

**Ash: **I thought that Ditto couldn't imitate faces.

**Jessie**: That's true, but Ditto was finally perfected under the expert care and training of Team Rocket!

Team Rocket laughs

**Duplica**: Oh, thank you!

**Team Rocket**: Huh?

**Duplica**: I've tried everything I could think of to get Ditto to imitate faces! Now Ditto can finally become the kind of Pokémon I always knew it could be!

**Ash**: Duplica…

**Misty**: That's beautiful.

**Brock**: Yeah.

Applause. The camera focuses on Duplica.

**Meowth**: Jigglypuff for _Clefairy Tales_…

**Clefairy** head butts Jigglypuff.

**Jigglypuff**: Puff!

She flies back but gets up. Clefairy jumps down.

**Clefairy**: Clefairy!

Jigglypuff starts to slap Clefairy.

**Jigglypuff**: Jigglypuff puff puff! Jiggly jiggly jiggly!

Clefairy flies back.

**Clefairy**: Clefairy! (Gets up) Clefairy! (Slaps Jigglypuff)

**Jigglypuff**: Puff!

**Clefairy**: Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy!

Jigglypuff flies back. Slaps Clefairy

**Clefairy**: Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy!

**Jigglypuff**: Jigglypuff! Puff!

Clefairy slaps Jigglypuff

**Jigglypuff**: Puff!

**Clefairy**: Clefairy! Clefairy!

Jigglypuff slaps Clefairy

**Jigglypuff**: Jigglypuff! Jiggly jigglypuff! Jiggly!

Clefairy slaps

**Jigglypuff**: Puff!

**Clefairy**: Clefairy! Clefairy! Clefairy!

They stand there glaring.

Applause and laughter. The camera focuses on Jigglypuff.

**Meowth**: Misty for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_…

**James**: How did you ever find us all the way out here?

**Meowth**: Yeah! It's the first time we didn't mess up!

**Misty**: Well, Horsea spit out a trail of ink to show us the way. Pretty smart, huh?

**Horsea**: Horsea! (Spits out ink)

**James**: Unbelievable! That little squirt screwed up our perfect plan!

**Meowth**: Rrrrrrr!

**Jessie**: I guess we'll just have to settle for little Eevee.

**Misty**: Forget it, you old hag! We won't let you do this!

Applause. The camera focuses on Misty.

**Meowth**: Sabrina for _Abra and the Psychic Showdown_…

**Ash**: Uhh…Be your friend? Okay! You bet! You both got to have a little more faith in me! Even if she does have some telekinetic powers, she's still only a little girl!

**Brock**: Ah…Just don't let your guard down, Ash.

**Ash**: Huh?

The screen goes up and a light falls on Sabrina.

**Sabrina**: So now. Time for us to play.

**All**: Ah!

Pan across Sabrina's eyes

Applause. The camera focuses on Sabrina.

**Meowth**: And Susie for _Pokémon Fashion Flash_!

**Brock**: Now what?

**Susie**: Vulpix and I will take care of them!

**Jessie**: We'll give your Vulpix a makeover when we get rid of its tails!

**Susie**: Time to give you a lesson in breeding! If all you worry about is your Pokémon's outer beauty, its inner strength will be lost!

**Vulpix**: Vul!

**Jessie**: A Pokémon is like a fashion model! All that counts is a pretty face!

**Meowth**: Like mine!

**Ekans**: Ekans!

**Koffing**: Koffing!

**Susie**: Vulpix! Round it up with Fire Spin!

Applause. The camera focuses on Susie. The screen features all the nominees and Meowth, like in the Oscars.

**Meowth**: All right! Now the Poké goes to…Misty, for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_.

Misty jumps up with joy and shakes hands with other people as she goes down. A scene from _The Battling Eevee Brothers _plays.

**Nurse Joy**: Including her nominations for Best Actress, this is the third nomination for Misty.

Meowth gives Misty the award!

**Misty**: Ah! This certainly is a big load off of the good old back! I was almost certain I would lose to Duplica. (Laughter) I would like to thank the writers for giving me such a good part and allowing me to exact my revenge on Ash and Psyduck. (Laughter) I would also like to thank the director for doing such a good job directing. I would like to thank Mikey and his brothers for allowing us to stay in their mansion during filming, and I'd like to thank all the other nominees for being good competition! I'd like to thank the Academy for giving me this award. Finally, I'd like to say to my sisters, I have this and you don't! Ha! Thank you everybody!

They walk off the stage. Professor Oak gets on.

**Professor Oak**: I wouldn't want to know what it would like if Ash wins. (Laughter) Next we have the gym leader from Cinnabar Island, Blaine!

Applause. Blaine walks out.

**Blaine**: In _Friends to the End_, the Pokémon Theme highlights Ash's achievements and failures in the Pokémon League competition with its inspirational music and uplifting lyrics. Here to perform this song is its original singer, Jason Paige.

The curtains rise revealing Jason Paige with musicians behind him.

**Jason Paige**: I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was!

To catch them is my real test; to train them is my cause!

I will travel across the land, searching far and wide,

Each Pokémon to understand, the power that's inside!

Pokémon...Gotta catch 'em all!!

It's you and me... I know it's my destiny

Pokémon...Oh…you're my best friend, in a world we must defend.

Pokémon...Gotta catch 'em all!!

A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I'll teach you!

Pokémon!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

POKÉ-MON! Yeah!

Every challenge along the way, with courage I will face

I will battle every day, to claim my rightful place

Come with me, the time is right! There's no better team!

Arm and arm we'll win the fight, it's always been our dream!

Pokémon...Gotta catch 'em all!!

It's you and me... I know it's my destiny

Pokémon...Oh…you're my best friend, in a world we must defend.

Pokémon...Gotta catch 'em all!!

A heart so true! Our courage will pull us through!

You teach me and I'll teach you!

Pokémon!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

Gotta Catch 'Em All!

POKÉ-MON!

Applause. The curtain falls.

**Nurse Joy**: Now let us welcome the talented racer, Lara Laramie!

Applause.

**Lara Laramie**: Sound effects and sound go hand in hand. Without sound effects, there would be nothing for sound to work with. Without sound, there would be no way to get any of the sound effects onto the screen. Here are the five best examples of sound effects editing in an episode. (Each episode named features examples of the sound effects in that episode over its title.) Koji Fukushima for _The Battle of the Badge_. Daisuke Jinbo for _Electric Shock Showdown_. Masafumi Mima for _Electric Soldier Porygon_. Shinji Takano for _The Ninja Poké-Showdown._ And Mitzuki Ozoeki for _Pokémon Emergency_. The award goes to…Koji Fukishima for _The Battle of the Badge_!

As Fukushima walks down, a scene from _The Battle of the Badge_ is played.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Koji Fukushima.

Lara Laramie gives the award to Koji Fukushima.

**Koji Fukushima**: (translated from Japanese) This is something I'm going to treasure, and this is also a night I'm going to treasure. It was actually very fun creating the sound effects for this episode. I'd like to thank my sound team for doing good enough for me to stand up here. I would also like to thank the director of the episode, Mr. Hidaka. I'd like to thank my friends and family for their support of my career. Now I'll have something to show for it! Thank you, Academy!

Applause. The people go off the stage. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: I never really understood the difference between Sound and Sound Effects. It's a good thing that emcees don't have to know it. (Laughter) Okay! To stay on schedule, let's hurry up and welcome Mt. Moon's Seymour the Scientist!

Applause.

**Seymour**: Ash's first Pokémon was a Caterpie. It came, it won battles, and it evolved. Like many other Pokémon, Butterfree fell in love. Of course, if it falls in love, then it would go away and might never return. Still, Ash makes the ultimate sacrifice in the Best Picture nominated episode, _Bye Bye Butterfree_!

The screen comes down. The words "Bye Bye Butterfree" appear and a scene plays.

**Ash**: I just don't understand it! My Butterfree's great! Why would any other Butterfree reject it? Butterfree, maybe you just have to show off your strength and let the others see how great you are! Show how powerful your Tackle is, or how you can use Stun Spore!

**Misty**: That's right, Butterfree! You've got to be assertive!

**Butterfree**: Free?

**Misty**: Love is all about attacking your opponent first! Get in a quick punch and surprise them, then while they're still weak, take the lead and you'll beat 'em hands down! Trust me! I know! That's the best way to win!

**Brock**: D'ja mean it?

**Misty**: Sure do! That's love!

**Brock**: Ah! I wish I'd known that sooner!

**Ash**: Let's give it another try!

**Brock**: Hold it!

**Ash**: Huh?

**Brock**: A new look might help!

Butterfree now has a scarf.

**Butterfree: **Freeeee...

**Ash**: Ah ha ha.

**Misty**: Yeah, that looks great!

**Butterfree**: Eeeee!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy: **Coming up, Team Rocket and Jigglypuff perform their songs, and the award for Best Supporting Actor.

Commercial Break

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Giselle and Joe of Pokémon Tech!

More applause.

**Joe**: Even though we don't really learn technology in our school, we're still glad to be able to present this technological award.

**Giselle**: Visual effects is technique that could work very well if used correctly. In these nominated five episodes, the technique of visual effects have been used with great precision!

**Joe**: The nominees are…

**Giselle**: Kazuo Hirada for creating the battle between the giant Pokémon in _The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis_.

**Joe**: Noriyuki Ota for the effects of the electronic world the of the Porygon in _Electric Soldier Porygon_.

**Giselle**: Masayuki Nakajima for the ghost effects of the Gastly in _The Ghost of Maiden's Peak_.

**Joe**: Junko Watanabe for the massive electric shock effects and the gigantic explosions in the episode _Pokémon Emergency_.

**Giselle**: And Eriko Iida for making Ash and Pikachu fly and go through walls in _The Tower of Terror_.

**Joe**: The award goes to…Noriyuki Ota for _Electric Soldier Porygon_!

Ota receives congratulations from those around him as a scene from _Electric Soldier Porygon_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first Poké nomination for Noriyuki Ota.

Ota accepts the award from Giselle.

**Noriyuki Ota**: (translated from Japanese) Thank you Academy for actually considering this episode. You know, when I did the special effects for this episode, I never actually expected the seizures to happen. It was all an accident and my team and I would like to express my apologies for all of it. (Applause) But I would still like to thank everybody who supported me: my family, my friends, my team of technicians, et cetera. And thank you for this wonderful award!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Best Supporting Actor nominee, Richie!

Applause.

**Richie**: When Meowth fell in love with a significant other, it soon became his aspiration to become as human as possible and win the love of Meowsy. His song, Meowth's Song, expresses his wishes to be able to talk…just like a human.

The curtain rises with Meowth and musicians in the back. The scene from _Go West Young Meowth_ plays on a screen in the background.

**Meowth**: Under the evening sky with the moon high up above!

I learned to speak human, cause this cat's got puppy love!

I'll stand on two legs! Hold my head up high!

And she'll want me. Wait and see!

I'll write poetry and recite it myself!

For Meowsy.

Applause. The curtain falls. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: I've heard rumors that you people think my jokes are tasteless and awful, but it's not my fault! I'm not the person who write them. If you really hate them, then write and complain to the person that actually wrote them. He lives at 12551 Rare Candy Dr., Saffron City 67121. But for now, let's welcome Bill, the Pokémaniac.

Applause.

**Bill**: Thank you, Professor Oak. Music is an important part of every episode. It sets the stage and sometimes provide a big emotional impact. Now, the Celadon City Orchestra will play for us the music from the five episodes nominated for Best Score.

The curtain rises. An entire orchestra plays the music from the 5 nominated episodes while scenes from the episode play in the background. The order being _Pokémon, I Choose You_, _Go West Young Meowth_, _The Kangashkan Kid_, _Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_, and _Pikachu's Goodbye_. After they are finished, Bill comes back again.

**Bill**: The five nominees for Best Score are: Hirokazu Tanaka for _Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_, Junichi Masuda for _Go West Young Meowth_. Manny Corallo for _The Kangashkan Kid_. Shinji Miyazaki for _Pikachu's Goodbye_. And Joe Loeffler for _Pokémon, I Choose You_. The Poké will go to…Shinji Miyazaki for _Pikachu's Goodbye_!

As Miyazaki goes to claim the award, scenes from _Pikachu's Goodbye_ play.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Shinji Miyazaki.

Shinji Miyazaki receives the award from Bill.

**Shinji Miyazaki**: (translated from Japanese): Thank you, everybody for this award! I can't express how hectic these last few days have been for me! However, as Misty had said, if you win, it feels like a load has been taken off your back! I would like to thank the talented musicians that played my music. I'd like to thank my family and friends, and I'd like to congratulate all my fellow nominees. This award is as much mine as it is yours!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome the herbalist Cassandra!

Applause.

**Cassandra**: Makeup is an essential part of acting. Even if it is not used for any specific purposes, it is still used to bring out the performer's face. Makeup can also be used to achieve certain effects. Here are the five nominees for Best Makeup. Masaaki Iwae for the makeup of the circus people in _It's Mr. Mimie Time_. Maribo Nakamishi for the Team Rocket kabuki makeup in _The Ninja Poké-Showdown_. Yuzo Suto for the creative endeavors of Salon Rockèt on the Pokémon and on Misty in _Pokémon Fashion Flash_. Hiroko Kazui for store manager makeup and the Ashley's parents makeup in _Pokémon Scent-Sation_. Finally, there's Jigglypuff and Hiroomi Niiyoka for their Team Rocket makeup and scribbles in _The Song of Jigglypuff_. And the Poké goes to…Yuzo Suto for _Pokémon Fashion Flash_!

As Suto receives congratulations and goes on the stage, a scene from _Pokémon Fashion Flash_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Yuzo Suto.

Suto shakes hands with Cassandra as he gets his award.

**Yuzo Suto**: (translated from Japanese) It was a great honor to get nominated, but this is something special! I'd like to say to my fellow nominees, even though I so-called won, but in my eyes, you did just as well as I did. Just be glad your house won't get cluttered with congratulatory letters. (Laughter) I, uh, I'd like to thank my family and friends, my makeup team, and Team Rocket. I would also like to express a special thank you to Misty, because I don't think I would be up here if she didn't let me play on her face. (Laughter) And thank you to the Academy for giving me this wonderful award!

Applause. The people get off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Atoshi, the Marowak trainer.

Applause.

**Atoshi**: The episode _The Song of Jigglypuff_ is about the group trying to get a Jigglypuff to sing. Once they do that, nobody could stay awake to listen to the whole thing. But tonight, the producers have found away to allow us all to listen to the whole song while staying awake! So here's the Best Song nominated song, The Jigglypuff Song!

The curtain raises. Jigglypuff is there.

**Jigglypuff**: Jigglypuff jigglypuff. Jigglypuff jiggly

Jigglypuff jigglypuff. Jigglypuff jiggly

Jigglypuff jigglypuff jigglypuff jiggly

Jigglypuff jigglypuff jigglypuff jigglypuff

Jigglypuff jigglypuff. Jigglypuff jiggly.

Jigglypuff jigglypuff. Jigglypuff jiggly.

Applause. The curtain falls. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: Well, even if you do fall asleep, it's a good thing we have this curtain so Jigglypuff won't be able to use your face as a canvas. (Laughter) Now let us welcome a talented and charming Best Actress nominee, Team Rocket's Jessie!

Applause.

**Jessie**: Pokémon Season 1 featured a plethora of great actors in both leading and supporting roles. Now I am here to award the award for Best Actor in a Supporting Role. (mutters) That was stupid. (out loud) The nominees are: Ash for _Pikachu's Goodbye_…

**Brock**: What? You're leaving Pikachu?

**Ash**: That's right.

**Misty**: But Ash, what are you doing? This is crazy!

**Ash**: My mind's made up. (lifts backpack) Uh.

Pikachu runs out of the bushes.

**Ash**: Uh!

**Misty**: Pikachu!

**Pikachu**: Pika pi! Pikachu!

**Ash**: Mm. Pikachu. Mm. You stay here. I'm leaving.

**Pikachu**: Pi?

**Ash**: I know you'll be much happier here in the forest with the other Pikachu.

**Pikachu**: Pikapi!

Ash pats Pikachu's head.

**Pikachu**: Cha!

**Ash**: Goodbye…Pikachu…

Applause. The camera focuses on Ash.

**Jessie**: Brock for _Pokémon Fashion Flash_…

**Ash**: What makes her such a good breeder anyway?

**Brock**: Rrr...HOW DARE YOU!!! The sensational Susie of Scissor Street had been awarded the trophy for excellence at the World Pokémon Breeder's Contest for three consecutive years! Wait, there's more! Lights! In addition to that, the readers of Pokémon Friends Magazine named her the most popular breeder four years running! And her hugely popular website records over 10,000 hits per day!

Light flashes around Susie.

Applause. The camera focuses on Brock.

**Jessie**: Lt. Surge for _Electric Shock Showdown_…

**Lt. Surge**: Welcome to Vermilion Gym! (Hugs Misty)

**Misty**: Ah!

**Lt. Surge**: Oh! My next challenger's a cute one! Don't think I'll go easy on ya!

**Misty**: Um…excuse me…I'm not the challenger!

**Lt. Surge**: Den who?

**Ash**: Me! That's who!

**Lt. Surge**: Hmm? Oh you! (Puts hand on Ash's head) Okay, baby!

**Ash**: (Pushes hand away) I'm no baby! My name's Ash Ketchum!

**Lt. Surge**: Heh! I call everybody who loses to me baby!

Applause. The camera focuses on Lt. Surge.

**Jessie**: Mikey for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_. (mutters) Do we have to watch this?

**Mikey**: All right, Eevee, get ready! It's time for our first real battle!

**Eevee**: Oee!

**Misty**: That little guy sure is brave!

**Ash**: Go get 'em!

**Pikachu**: Pikachu!

**Mikey**: Eevee! Take down attack!

**Eevee**: Oee! (Runs)

**Jessie**: What's this? A stuffed animal?

**Mikey**: Rage tackle attack!

Eevee runs faster.

**Team Rocket**: What?

**Eevee:** Oee! (Jumps)

**Team Rocket**: AAAhahahaha!

Applause. The camera focuses on Mikey.

**Jessie**: Richie for _A Friend in Deed_.

**Ash**: (Laughs) I guess you think about Pokémon as much as I do!

**Richie**: Mm-hmm. Pokémon are amazing! I think about their different personalities and strengths and weaknesses so much that I even dream about 'em!

**Ash**: Yeah?

**Richie**: Yeah! And I'm gonna be a great trainer!

**Ash**: Hmm. Ah ha ha. Well I'm gonna be the greatest Pokémon trainer on the entire planet!

**Richie**: The entire planet?

**Ash**: That's right!

**Richie**: It'll never happen.

**Ash**: Huh?

**Richie**: Cause I'm gonna be the greatest trainer in the entire galaxy!

**Ash**: Ha. Entire galaxy? Well I'm gonna be the best in the Universe!

They both laugh.

Applause. The camera focuses on Richie.

**Jessie**: The award will go to…ugh…Mikey for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_!

Mikey is ecstatic. He hugs Misty. As he goes down, the screen shows a scene from _The Battling Eevee Brothers_.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Mikey.

He receives the award from Jessie.

**Mikey**: It's ironic how I get my award from one of the people I had to beat up to get it! (Laughter) Of course, it was all in the script, and if I didn't follow it, I'd be in trouble! (Laughter) I'd like to thank my brothers. I'd like to thank all the people who worked with me to make my performance possible. I'd like to thank my Eevee, who remained my friend no matter what happened. Finally, I'd like to thank Misty for supporting me both on and off the screen!

Applause. They walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Todd, the Pokémon photographer!

Applause.

**Todd**: Greetings, everybody! As you know, I specialize in photography. Like all photographers, I have to take into consideration the shot placement, symmetry, and angles. Cinematographers have to do this as well, only on a larger scale. They have to deal with moving objects, and they often have to move themselves. Here are the nominees for Best Cinematography. Hiroshi Naguchi for _Ash Catches a Pokémon_. Tetsuo Oto for _The Battle of the Badge_. Shoji Yarowa for _Go West Young Meowth_. Kanae Hirono for _Holy Matrimony_. And Norikau Yamaguchi for _Pikachu's Goodbye_. And the Poké goes to…Norikau Yamaguchi for _Pikachu's Goodbye_!

As Yamaguchi gets up to the stage and receiving congratulations from those around him, a scene from _Pikachu's Goodbye_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Norikau Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi receives the award from Todd.

**Norikau Yamaguchi**: (translated from Japan) Wow. I was shocked when I was simply nominated. First of all, even though I won this award, I would like to say to my fellow nominees, it was not because I had the Best Cinematography. You were all very good. That's why you are here in this theater with me. I'd like to thank Kunihiko Yuyama, the talented director of the episode, for the freedom he gave me. I would like to thank the Pikachu trainer, because he certainly trained them well and made my job a lot easier. I'd like to thank the actors in this episode. I'd like to thank my friends and family. And I'd like to thank the Academy for awarding me this wonderful honor!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Melvin the Magician!

**Melvin**: One of the highlights of Team Rocket is their motto. After repeating it over and over again for several episodes, it is only natural that it gets repetitive. Therefore, Team Rocket had created a song to replace this motto. Here to perform this song is Team Rocket themselves.

Applause. The curtain raises. Team Rocket is there.

**Team Rocket**: You know us as Team Rocket and we fight for what is wrong!

We're tired of our motto so we thought we'd try a song!

Jessie!

James!

The speed of light, prepare to fight!

Meowth! That's right!

I am the handsome one!

I'm the gorgeous one!

Looking good is lots of fun!

We get some things wrong, but we keep rolling along!

We want to capture Pikachu; we hope to do it soon!

And when we do we'll be the new stars of this…cartoon!

Applause. The curtain falls. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: (Takes out earplugs) That's done with. I won't be needing these anymore. (Laughter) Usually, it's around this time when the actual Oscars show their "In Memoriam video", but luckily we don't seem to need one. (Laughter) So let's just welcome the beautiful Mrs. Ketchum!

Applause.

**Mrs. Ketchum**: In the Best Picture nominated episode, _Go West Young Meowth_, the heroes and me get an invitation to go to Hollywood! Team Rocket follows along, and Meowth reveals the secret of his past life. So here is a scene from the episode _Go West Young Meowth_.

The screen comes down. The words "Go West Young Meowth" appears and a scene plays.

Meowth gets pulled up a tree.

**Meowth**: Wha! Ee! Ah! Oh!

**Coach**: Bad Meowth! You deserved to be punished!

**Meowth**: Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Wah!

Day turns to night.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) I cried and cried and finally cried myself to sleep! Then, something woke me up.

**Kids**: Yay!

**Guy**: (Over bullhorn) All right, all right! Settle down, everybody! We've got a special treat for you tonight at Camp Pokéhurst! Tonight we'll be showing a brand new movie direct from Hollywood. So without any further adieu, here's tonight's special presentation of _That Darn Meowth_!

**Meowth**: (Narrating) I'll never forget what I saw on that screen!

The movie shows two people riding a motorcycle. Ice cream appears.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) Ice cream!

A Meowth licks the ice cream, and then licks fried chicken.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) Fried chicken!

Meowth swallows saliva.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) I knew what I had to do!

Meowth coils up, and then frees itself.

**Meowth**: Eeaah! Hee hee!

**Meowth**: (Narrating) Go west, young Meowth! Go west to Hollywood, the place where there was ice cream and fried chicken waiting just for me!

Applause.

**Nurse Joy**: Coming up, Brock and the award for Best Actor, and the Best Song (Opening/Ending) Poké!

Commercial Break

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Brock!

Applause.

**Brock**: Hey guys! Too bad I didn't win Best Supporting Actor, but I'm here giving an award to Best Actor in a Leading Role. I guess they didn't want me drooling over the nominees if I gave Best Actress. Hey, what's wrong? It's just Misty, Jessie, and two Pokémon! Oops…I think I've said too much! (Laughter) Thank goodness I didn't reveal who won…because I don't know myself. (Laughter) But we're dealing with Best Actor. Right. The nominees are: Ash for _Snow Way Out!_

All the Pokémon come out.

**Ash**: Huh? Squirtle?

**Squirtle**: Squirtle Squirtle!

**Ash**: Bulbasaur?

**Bulbasaur**: Bulbasaur!

**Ash**: Charmander!

**Charmander**: Char! Char!

**Ash**: Pidgeotto!

**Pidgeotto**: Pijoo…

**Ash**: My friends…

**Squirtle**: Squirtle.

**Charmander**: Charmander!

**Bulbasaur**: Bulbasaur!

**Pidgeotto**: Pijo…

**Pikachu**: Pika…

**Ash**: You win. Guess we'll all be cold together…

Applause. The camera focuses on Ash, who flashes a thumbs up.

**Brock**: Butterfree, for _Bye Bye Butterfree_…

Butterfree attempts to break the fence with Tackle. The pink Butterfree looks adoringly at it.

**Butterfree**: Eee! Oeee! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Ree! Rrrrreeeee! Yeow!

The cage breaks. All the Butterfree flies out.

Applause. The camera focuses on Butterfree.

**Brock**: James for _Holy Matrimony_…

**Jessie**: I guess we're not going to get rich this time either.

**James**: Guess not. They wouldn't give me the inheritance.

**Jessie**: Oh! There's always next time! We may not make a lot of money, but we sure have got our freedom!

**James**: Yeah! Double trouble time, right?

**Jessie**: Sounds great to me, James!

They shake hands.

**Meowth**: Hey, wait! You forgot Meowth again!

Applause and laughter. The camera focuses on James.

**Brock**: Meowth for _Go West Young Meowth_…

**Meowth**: Hey! She sells seashells!

Young Meowth is back at the box looking at the picture book. He flips to a picture of a rocket.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) I didn't know what seashells were, but I was finally talking! So I got myself a picture book and tried to figure out the alphabet.

**Meowth**: R is for rah-rah rocket!

**Meowth**: (Narrating) If that hadn't been the first word I understood…

**Jessie**: T is for "Prepare for trouble!"

**James**: And D is for "Make it double!"

**Meowth** appears with Jessie and James.

**Meowth**: (Narrating) I might not have joined the illustrious Team Rocket!

He flips the page. There is a picture of a married couple.

**Meowth**: H for Happy! M for Marriage!

Meowth and Meowsy appear in the picture of the bride and groom.

**Meowth**: And M is for Meowsy!

Applause. The camera focuses on Meowth.

**Brock**: Pikachu for _Pikachu's Goodbye_.

**Small Pikachu**: Pika! Pika! Pika!

**Pikachu**: Pika! Pikachu!

**Brock**: Ash! We have to try to save it!

**Misty**: Quick! It's headed for the waterfall!

**Small Pikachu**: Pika! Pika! Pika!

**Pikachu**: Pi! Pikachu (Jumps into water)

**Brock**: Uh!

**Misty**: Ah!

**Ash**: Pikachu!

**Small Pikachu**: Pika! Pika!

**Pikachu**: Pika pika!

Pikachu grabs onto the Small Pikachu, but gets washed away by a wave.

**Pikachu**: Pi!

**Ash**: Pikachu!

**Pikachu**: Pika! (Appears to go towards waterfall)

Applause. The camera focuses on Pikachu.

**Brock**: Wow! The Pokémon nominees outnumber the human nominees. But let's see the winner. And the award will go to…James for _Holy Matrimony_!

James sits there shocked. As Team Rocket almost literally pushes him onto the stage, a scene from _Holy Matrimony _plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for James of Team Rocket.

Brock has to put the award in James's hand.

**James**: I don't know what to say. (Silence) I really don't!

**Meowth**: (from offstage) Say something, you twit! This is the only time you have to say something unless you win again next year! (Laughter)

**James**: Well, I'd like to thank Growly and my two friends sitting over there. (Points at Team Rocket.) Without them, there wouldn't be me. I'd like to thank the screenwriter for exposing the harsh truth about my life, and for the butler for not being as mean to me when I was young as the others.

Applause. James walks off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome A.J., the Sandshrew trainer!

Applause.

**A.J**.: Editing may have a bad rap due to what the Americans do to the episodes, but in reality, editing is an essential part of an episode. Without any editing, then there is no way to change between any shots, and entire episodes would be filmed in one shot. Here are the nominees for Best Editing. Jay Film for _Ash Catches a Pokémon_. Toshio Hermi for _Go West Young Meowth_. Fujita Fujonito for _Holy Matrimony_. Nozomi Koro for _Pikachu's Goodbye_, and Yuta Kaito for _Pokémon, I Choose You_! And the winner is…Toshio Hermi for _Go West Young Meowth_!

As Hermi goes up toward the stage, a scene from _Go West Young Meowth_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first Poké nomination for Toshio Hermi.

A.J. gives the award to Hermi.

**Toshio Hermi**: (translated from Japanese) It's kind of wrong calling me the winner, because although I have the award here, I don't think I'm good enough to be called the clear-cut winner. But anyways, I would like to thank director Masamitsu Hidaka for working so closely with me in the editing of this episode. I would like to thank my editing team for working so diligently, and I would like to thank my friends and family for being there when I needed them the most. Thank you!

Applause. They walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Sabrina's father!

Applause.

**Sabrina's Father**: Whether you like it or not, every episode begin and ends with a song, whether it be the opening theme or Pikachu's Jukebox. Here for you tonight are the five opening and ending songs that have been nominated for Best Song (Opening/Ending).

The screen comes down. The names of all of the nominated songs appear before the song is shown, complete with the scenes that accompany it on the real thing. The words "My Best Friends" appear.

Good friends - are those who stick together!

When there's sun and in the heavy weather...yeah.

Through smile after smile,

That's how it will be

Just you and me...oh!

'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true.

All the times that we have been through,

You will always be my best friend.

'Til the end I will be with you,

We will go where our dreams come true…dreams come true!

All the times that we have been through…have been through!

You will always be my best friend.

Applause. The words "Double Trouble" appear.

To protect the world from devastation.

To unite all peoples within our nation.

To denounce the evils of truth and love.

To extend our reach to the stars above.

Jessie! James!

Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now or prepare to fight!

That's right!

Team Rocket's rockin'.

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble gonna follow you.

Team Rocket's rockin'.

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble gonna follow you.

We're gonna capture Pikachu.

Team Rocket's rockin',

Talkin' trouble, walkin' trouble…walkin' trouble,

Double trouble, big trouble…big trouble gonna follow you.

Team Rocket's rockin'.

Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Applause. The words "2.B.A. Master" appear on the screen.

Pokéball…go...go...hoo!

So you want to be a Pokémon master! (Laughter)

Hey, I got to be the one the only one who can

Withstand the test 'n be the best.

I got to strive to keep up the drive

Be a master…ooh oh oh!

It takes a certain kind of skill

And I won't stop until

150 Pokémon are mine.

I must define the art of capture of Pokémon.

To be a master…hey hey…Pokémon master!

I will be writin'…I will be writin'…a brand new chapter…a brand new chapter!

To be a master…hey…Pokémon Master!

And I will be striving to be the greatest master!

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na na

Greatest master of Pokémon!

Applause. The words "Viridian City" appear on the screen.

Viridian City!

I'm on the road to become the greatest trainer…trainer.

And I won't quit until I'm number one.

Number one…one…one…one…

We keep on tryin'…tryin'…and then we try some more

To stay together and find a place worth fighting for!

I'm on the road…the road to Viridian City.

I'm on the road! I'm on the road to Viridian City!

I'm on the road…to Viridian City!

We're on the road to Viridian City! City!

And meet my friends along the way…

I'm on the road to Viridian City!

Let's go.

Applause. The words "The PokéRap" appear on the screen.

Ok guys! We're gonna rap some Pokémon!

You just do the singing! I'll take care of the hard part!

Let's get it on!

I want to be the best that ever was.

To beat all them rest. Yeah, that's my cause!

Electrode Diglett Nidoran Mankey Venosaur Rattata Fearow Pidgey

Seaking Jolteon Dragonite Gastly Ponyta Vaporeon Poliwrath Butterfree!

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all. Pokémon!

I'll shows you 'cross the land, through the far and wide.

Released from my hand the power that's inside.

Venomoth Poliwag Nidorino Golduck Ivysaur Grimer Victreebel Moltres

Nidoking Farfetch'd Abra Jigglypuff Kingler Rhyhorn Clefable Wigglytuff!

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all. Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon!

Zubat Primeape Meowth Onix Geodude Rapidash Magneton Snorlax

Gengar Tangela Goldeen Spearow Weezing Seel Gyarados Slowbro!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!

Kabuto Persian Paras Horsea Raticade Magemite Kadabra Weepinbell

Ditto Cloyster Caterpie Sandshrew Bulbasaur Charmander Golem Pikachu!

At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny!

Alakazam Doduo Venonat Machoke Kangashkan Hypno Electabuzz Flareon

Blastoise Poliwhirl Oddish Drowzee Raichu Nidoqueen Bellsprout Starmie!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Ow!

Metapod Marowak Kakuna Clefairy Dodrio Seadra Vileplume Krabby

Likitung Tauros Weedle Nidoran Machop Shellder Porygon Hitmonchan!

At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah!

Articuno Jynx Nidorina Beedrill Haunter Squirtle Chansey…Pokémon…

Parasect Exceggcute Muk Dewgong Pidgeotto Lapras Vulpix Rhydon!

At least 150 or more to see. To be a Pokémon Master is my destiny!

Charizard Machamp Pinsir Koffing Dugtrio Golbat Staryu Magikarp

Ninetails Ekans Omastar! Scyther Tentacool Dragonair Magmar!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Yeah!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Ow!

Sandslash Hitmonlee Psyduck Arcanine Eevee Exceggcutor Kabutops Zapdos

Dratini Growlithe Mr. Mime Cubone Graveler Voltorb Gloom

We're almost home!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all! Eh!

Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!

Gotta catch 'em all! Pokémon! Ow!

Charmeleon! Wartortle! Mewtwo Tentacruel Aerodactyl!

Omanite Slowpoke Pidgeot Arbok!

That's all folks!

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon

Catch 'em, catch 'em, ooh, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon

Catch 'em, catch 'em, gotta catch 'em all, Pokémon!

Applause. The screen goes up.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome, Saffron City's gym leader and Best Supporting Actress nominee, Sabrina.

Applause.

**Sabrina**: Here are the nominees for Best Song (Opening/Ending). _My Best Friends_…music by John Lissauer…lyrics by Michael Whalen. _Double Trouble_…music by Manny Corallo…lyrics by Bob Mayo and Larry Saltzman. _2.B.A. Master_…music by Joe Loeffler…lyrics by John Loeffler and Russell Velasquez. _Viridian City_…music by Joe Loeffler…lyrics by John Loeffler and Neil Jason. And the _PokéRap_…music by Joe Loeffler…lyrics by John Loeffler. The Poké award will go to…_2.B.A. Master_! Music by Joe Loeffler, and lyrics by John Loeffler and Russell Velasquez!

As the three go onto the stage, _2.B.A. Master_ plays on the soundtrack.

**Nurse Joy**: Including his two other nominations for Best Song (Opening/Ending) and for Best Score, this is the fourth Poké nomination for Joe Loeffler. With two other nomination for Best Song (Opening/Ending) and a nomination for Best Song (In Episode), this is the fourth nomination for John Loeffler. This is the only nomination for Russell Velazquez.

Sabrina gives an award to each member of the trio.

**Joe Loeffler**: Wow! This certainly is the greatest feeling I have ever felt in my entire career! It would have been kind of disappointing if I didn't win despite four nominations, but good thing that didn't happen. I would like to thank my friends and my family, especially my brother John, and my good friend Russell, who are both standing here next to me. I'd also like to thank the Academy for giving me such a fine trophy!

**John Loeffler**: I'm pretty much the same as my brother. I'd like to thank my friends and my family, and I'd like to thank the Academy. I would also like to thank our boss…I'll leave their name undisclosed…for making us write this song.

**Russell Velazquez**: I'd like to thank all my brothers and my sisters, who not only helped provide emotional support, but also agreed to sing this song. I'd like to thank the two Loeffler brothers, as well as other members of this great team, such as John Lissauer, Manny Corallo, Bob Mayo, Larry Saltzman, and Michael Whalen. Finally, I'd like to thank the Academy for this fabulous trophy! It represents not only my hard work, but the hard work of everybody around me!

Applause. The people walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Coming next, awards Best Director, Best Screenplay, and Best Actress.

Commercial Break

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome the Samurai of Viridian Forest!

Applause.

**Samurai**: Greetings, everybody. It is an honor to be here tonight, even if it just to introduce a Best Picture-nominated episode. (Slight laughter) The episode, _Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_ combined humor and drama to tell the tale of a loyal Charmander's desperate wait for his trainer, and the measures taken to ensure its survival. Here is a select scene from _Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_.

The screen falls. The words "Charmander – The Stray Pokémon" appear on it.

A beep beeps constantly in the background. Joy works on Charmander.

**Brock**: Will it survive?

**Joy**: Charmander is very weak. How could you let it get into this condition?

**Ash**: It's not our fault! Dameon's the one who abandoned it.

**Joy**: What?

**Ash**: Well…Dameon promised Charmander to come back for it. Charmander is loyal to Dameon, so it believed him.

**Joy**: Poor Charmander. And Dameon just left with the rest of them.

**Brock**: Joy! I'm begging you! Please save it! Charmander has got to get better!

**Joy**: I'll do whatever I can!

The ER light lights up. There is a montage of Ash & Co. waiting.

**Brock**: Charmander, you've got to hold on! Please keep your flame burning!

The ER lights shuts off.

Applause. The screen goes up. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: It's getting pretty late in this ceremony. I'll bet you're all itching to go back home to celebrate your victory or agonize over defeat. (Slight laughter) We're going to do things slightly out of order. Here is director Cleveland Spielbunk!

Applause.

**Cleveland Spielbunk**: Being a director, I know the sacrifices directors must make to be sure their little darling projects as good as possible! I know how they have to focus on every little artistic detail to make the production as good as possible! Here are the nominees for Best Achievement in Directing! They are: Osamu Inoue for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_. Toshiaki Suzuki for _Go West Young Meowth_. Kouji Ogawa for _Holy Matrimony_. Kiyotaka Itani for _Pikachu's Goodbye_…and Shigeru Oumachi for _Snow Way Out!_ And the Poké goes to…Kiyotaka Itani for _Pikachu's Goodbye_!

As Itani is congratulated on his victory, a scene from _Pikachu's Goodbye_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Kiyotaka Itani.

Kiyotaka Itani takes the award from Cleveland Spielbunk.

**Kiyotaka Itani**: (translated from Japanese) Thank you! Boy am I glad to get this award from a fellow director, no matter how mediocre. (Laughter) I'd like to thank a lot of people who helped me get this award. There's the cinematographer, Norikau Yamaguchi. There's the editor, Nozomi Koro. There's all the co-directors and best boys and grips and gaffers. And I'd like to thank my family for their support, and my friends. They were successfully there for me whenever I needed them the most! And I'd like to thank the members of the Academy for this award, and my supervisors Kunihiko Yuyama and Masamitsu Hidaka. We work together, and I wouldn't be up here if it wasn't for you! Thank you everybody!

Applause. They walk off.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Ash Ketchum!

Applause.

**Ash**: (looks as if he's been crying) The screenplay is one of the most important features of an episode. It tells people what to say and it tells crew members what to do. Here are the nominees for Best Screenplay.

The screen comes down. As Ash reads off the nominees, a brief clip from the episode is displayed.

**Ash**: John Touhey for _The Battling Eevee Brothers_…

**Misty**: It must be nice to have big brothers!

**Ash**: You can pass for my brother!

Misty smacks him.

**Brock**: Grasshopper had little sense but big mouth.

**Pikachu**: Pika pika.

Laughter and applause.

**Ash**: Thomas D. Sullivan for _Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden_…

**Ash**: The reason you're so mad is because it doesn't want to evolve, right?

**Ivysaur**: Ivysaur!

**Ash**: You probably feel like it ruined your festival, and I'm very sorry about that. But if Bulbasaur doesn't want to evolve yet, I don't think you should have the right to force it to!

Applause.

**Ash**: Norman J. Grossfeld for _Go West Young Meowth_…

Ash & Co. appear. They're all dressed up.

**Ash**: We made it!

**Brock**: We're here!

**Misty**: (Closes fan) In Hollywood!

**Pikachu**: Pika pika!

**Ash's Mom**: Oh! I'm getting swept up in all the excitement, aren't you?

Zoom out, and then all the flashy stuff disappears.

Applause.

**Ash**: Michael Haigney for _Holy Matrimony!_…

Everybody but Misty is crying over James's story.

**Jessie**: That's such a sad ending!

**Meowth**: Dat poor kid!

**Brock**: I can't believe James is gone!

**Ash**: I miss him!

**Pikachu**: Pi!

**Misty**: Rrr…JAMES IS STANDING RIGHT HERE!

Laughter and applause.

**Ash**: And Crispin Freeman for _Pikachu's Goodbye_.

The Pikachu hoists Pikachu onto their tails and toss him into the air.

**Pikachus**: Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pikaaa!

Applause.

**Ash**: And the winner is…Crispin Freeman for _Pikachu's Goodbye_!

As Freeman celebrates his victory with those around him, a scene from _Pikachu's Goodbye_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the only nomination for Crispin Freeman.

Freeman goes up and Ash gives him the trophy, appearing very reluctant to give it away.

**Crispin Freeman**: Thank you, Ash, for this wonderful trophy. I've been preparing a speech, but I think I'd rather speak from the heart. I'd like to thank all the actors who made my screenplay a success. I'd like to thank Mr. Takeshi Shudo for a good screenplay to make my job easier. (Slight Laughter) I would like to thank my family and my friends, and my co-workers: Michael, Norman, John, and Thomas. Finally, I'd like to thank the Academy for giving me such a great honor! Thanks, everybody!

They walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Vermilion Gym leader and Best Supporting Actor nominee, Lt. Surge.

**Lt. Surge**: After many months of being together, a very strong bond had developed between Ash and Pikachu. In _Pikachu's Goodbye_, dis strong bond threatened to be broken. The song "The Time has Come" reflects the feelings of Ash after he made his ultimate sacrifice. Here is Larry Saltzman with "The Time has Come."

The curtain raises. Larry Saltzman stands there with musicians behind him.

**Larry Saltzman**: I close my eyes, and I can see the day we met.

Just one moment and I knew you're my best friend.

Do anything for you.

We've gone so far, and done so much,

And I feel like we've always been together,

Right by my side, through thick and thin!

You're the part of my life I'll always remember!

The time has come! It's for the best, I know it.

Who could've guessed that you and I, somehow, someday,

We'd have to say goodbye.

The time has come! It's for the best, I know it.

Who could've guessed that you and I, somehow, someway,

We'd have to say goodbye.

Applause. The curtain raises.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Viridian Gym leader and leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni!

**Giovanni**: I am here to present the award for Best Song (In Episode). Throughout this ceremony, you heard the five nominated songs. In case you missed them, the nominees are: (As he reads each nominee, the song is replayed on the soundtrack) The Pokémon Theme from _Friends to the End_…music by John Loeffer…lyrics by John Siegler. Meowth's Song from _Go West Young Meowth_…music by Junichi Masuda…lyrics by Norman J. Grossfeld. The Jigglypuff Song from _The Song of Jigglypuff_…music by Junichi Masuda…lyrics by Jigglypuff. The Team Rocket Song from _The Song of Jigglypuff_…music by Junichi Masuda…lyrics by Michael Haigney. And The Time has Come from _Pikachu's Goodbye_…music by John Lissauer…lyrics by Norman J. Grossfeld. And the winner is…The Jigglypuff Song from _The Song of Jigglypuff_! Music by Junichi Masuda, and lyrics by Jigglypuff.

As the winners go up towards the stage, a scene of Jigglypuff singing in _The Song of Jigglypuff _is played.

**Nurse Joy**: Including his two nominations in the Best Song (In Episode) and Best Score, this is the fourth nomination for Junichi Masuda. This is the fourth nomination for Jigglypuff, who was also nominated for Best Actress, Best Makeup, and Best Supporting Actress.

The winners get their awards from Giovanni.

**Junichi Masuda**: (translated from Japanese) Well, this is interesting. The winning song only has variations of one word. (Laughter) It's true! Jigglypuff and jiggly! But still, I'd like to thank all of my co-workers for giving me support, as well as my close friends and my family. I'd like to thank Jigglypuff over here, and I'd like to thank the Academy for this wonderful trophy!

**Jigglypuff**: (no translation provided) Jiggly jiggly jigglypuff! Jiggly jiggly puff jiggly puff jiggly jigglypuff puff. Jigglypuff jiggly jiggly, puff jigglypuff jiggly. Jigglypuff jigglypuff jiggly jiggly jigglypuff jiggly jigglypuff jiggly! Puff puff jiggly jigglypuff jiggly.

Applause. The winner walk off the stage. Professor Oak gets on.

**Professor Oak**: Sorry, but because this show is live, we weren't able to provide a translation for Jigglypuff's acceptance speech just then. (Laughter) But now we're near the end of our show, with only two awards left. To present one of the two remaining awards, please welcome James of Team Rocket!

Applause.

**James**: (still reeling from the win) Uh, I am here to present the award of Best Actress in a Leading Role. We've had many excellent performances from great actresses, but only four of them are to fill the five nominations. These nominees are…Chansey for _A Chansey Operation_…

Chansey carries the police station.

**Chansey**: Chansey!

Jenny looks out.

**Jenny**: Did someone call the police?

Meowth goes nuts.

**Meowth**: My charm! My charm! My charm!

Venonat is on Meowth's head.

**Venonat**: Venonat!

**Meowth**: Will you get off of me?

He tosses Venonat, which bounces off Chansey's head. Chansey gets mad.

**Chansey**: CHANSEY!!!!!

**Meowth**: Ahhhhhhh!

Chansey slaps Meowth.

**Chansey**: Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!

Meowth is dazed. Chansey puts a bandage on his head.

**Chansey**: Chan!

Laughter and applause. The camera focuses on Chansey.

**James**: Jessie for _Princess vs. Princess_…

**Jessie**: I hated those Princess festivals so much!

**James**: Is there going to be a flashback?

**Meowth**: Could be…

**Jessie**: I was the only girl who never had a Princess doll! Every year I used to get so sad when I knew the festival was coming!

**Meowth**: I always thought every girl loved the Princess Festival!

**Jessie**: The Princess Festival just reminded me of what I never had!

**James**: (Gasp) Well, Jessie, I hope this year will be different! I hope you win those dolls!

**Meowth**: Meowth too!

**Jessie**: I'll do my very best!

Applause. The camera focuses on Jessie.

**James**: Jigglypuff for _The Song of Jigglypuff_…

**Jigglypuff**: Jiggly hee hee hee!

Jigglypuff walks into bushes and sees Team Rocket. She tries to wake them up.

**Jigglypuff**: Jiggly! Jiggly! Jiggly! Puff!

She gets mad. She slaps Jessie

**Jigglypuff**: Jigg-ly-puff!

Slaps James

**Jigglfpuff**: Jigg-ly-puff!

Slaps Meowth:

**Jigglypuff**: Jigg-ly-puff!

Pulls out marker

**Jigglypuff**: PUFF!

Laughter and applause. The camera focuses on Jigglypuff.

**James**: Misty for _The Misty Mermaid_…

Spotlight on the Pokémon

**Announcer**: Once upon a time, in a beautiful, peaceful lagoon, there lived happy water Pokémon who spent many playful hours with their lovely friend, the Magical Mermaid!

Applause. Misty appears and dives in the water. She swims around Horsea and Starmie and dances with Seel.

**Seel**: Seel!

**Seaking**: Seaking!

**Goldeen**: Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen Goldeen.

Misty and the Seel dances while the Seaking and the Goldeen swim around them.

Applause.

**James**: And Misty…again…for _Princess vs. Princess_.

**Misty**: You're an only child, you wouldn't understand. But when you're the youngest of four sisters, having something that belongs to only you is important. (Flashback) My sisters all had their own princess dolls, but all I ever got was their broken old hand-me-downs, and they'd say, "Isn't that great, Misty? You get three whole sets of dolls for yourself!" (End flashback) But now I'll win my own Pokémon Princess Dolls!

**Brock**: It must be a girl thing!

**Ash**: Maybe it isn't a girl thing. Maybe it's just a Misty thing!

WHACK!

Applause and laughter. The camera focuses on Misty.

**James**: And the Poké goes to…Misty for _The Misty Mermaid_!

As Misty makes her way to the stage, a scene from _The Misty Mermaid_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the third nomination for Misty. She was also nominated for Best Actress, and won for Best Supporting Actress.

Misty shakes hands with James as she accepts her award.

**Misty**: Well, I would admit, the pressure wasn't as high this time because I already won. I would hate to look happy because of my monopoly of the Actress awards (Laughter), but it's not my fault! (Laughter) Even though I seemed all snobbish towards my sister during my other acceptance speech, but I would really have to give them a special thank you. They even allowed this awards ceremony to be held in the gym! (Applause. The camera focuses on the sisters). I'd like to thank everybody else I wanted to thank but couldn't because of time limitations, and I'd like to thank the Academy for yet another of these fabulous awards! Thank you, everybody!

Applause. They walk off the stage.

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome Erika, the beautiful young leader of Celadon Gym.

Applause.

**Erika**: The episode _The Battling Eevee Brothers_ provides a great story that sends a message about facing your troubles no matter what, while providing viewers with humor. It is the fifth and the last of tonight's Best Picture nominees. Here we have a scene from _The Battling Eevee Brothers_.

The screen falls. The words "The Battling Eevee Brothers" appear.

**Misty**: It doesn't seem like you really want to make Eevee evolve, do you Mikey?

**Mikey**: My brothers don't care about anything but battling Pokémon.

**Misty**: And what about you, Mikey?

**Mikey**: I was trying to hide Eevee from them, just for today. Then nobody could force me to make it evolve at the party!

**Misty**: But Eevee looked very very lonely out there.

**Pikachu**: Chu…

**Mikey**: I was going to go get it later!

**Eevee**: Oee!

**Mikey**: I don't care if Eevee evolves or not! I just want it to be my best friend!

**Misty**: That's great!

**Mikey**: Uh? You think that's great?

**Misty**: There's only one thing wrong.

**Mikey**: What's that?

**Misty**: You shouldn't have hidden Eevee! You were just running away from your problems!

**Mikey**: Running away?

**Misty**: If you don't want Eevee to evolve, tell your brothers how you feel. That's your responsibility as a trainer! But hey, I'm not your mother or anything.

**Mikey**: No, you're right!

**Misty**: Ha.

Applause. The screen goes up.

**Nurse Joy**: Coming up…the award for Best Picture.

Commercial Break

**Nurse Joy**: Please welcome double Poké winner, Misty of Cerulean City!

**Misty**: Well, here I am again, and this is the moment you've all been waiting for: Best Picture. (Applause) Throughout the night, we've played scenes from all five nominees, but in case you missed them, here are the nominees one more time. _The Battling Eevee Brothers_…Tomoyuki Igarashi producer. _Bye Bye Butterfree_…Takashi Kawaguchi producer. _Charmander – The Stray Pokémon_…Masakazu Kubo producer. _Go West Young Meowth_…Takemoto Mori producer. And _Pikachu's Goodbye_…Choji Yoshikawa producer. The Poké will go to…_Go West Young Meowth_!

As Mori makes his way to the stage amid the throng of people, a scene from _Go West Young Meowth_ plays.

**Nurse Joy**: This is the first nomination for Takemoto Mori.

Misty gives the award to Mori.

**Takemoto Mori**: (Wipes sweat) Boy! As soon as _Pikachu's Goodbye_ won both Best Director and Best Screenplay, I thought to myself, "There's still next year." (Laughter) I'm so shocked I really don't know what to say! I'd like to thank the Academy for voting _Go West Young Meowth_ for Best Picture. I'd also like to thank all of the people who worked on that production, because no matter how good of a producer I am, without a good director or good staff members, this episode can still turn out horribly. And I'd like to thank everybody that's given me support, from my friends to my family to the other producers. Thank you everybody!

The two walk off the stage. Professor Oak comes on.

**Professor Oak**: Well, that's all, folks! We're finished, and right on schedule! Good luck on your office pools, and this is Professor Oak, saying "Good night, and see you next time!"

Applause. Professor Oak walks off the stage. The credits roll.


End file.
